Alternate Take Kingdom Hearts
by felixdark
Summary: Same beginning, different story. Heartless have a different purpose. The Nobodies are born from something else. My version on the Kingdom Hearts story.
1. Destiny Islands

Prologue: This is my version of the Kingdom Hearts story. The first chapters are familiar territory with the same characters and the same places. If you don't want to read something that you are familiar with already, I recommend you skipping to chapter Traverse Town. Other than that, I hope you like this different take on the series because the inspiration of this idea came from show like Full Metal Alchemist, Soul Eater and Hellsing.

-------

"Don't be afraid." called a voice in the dark. "You hold the mightiest weapon of them all."

Slowly, the blue sky revealing in front of his eyes. The seagulls squawking in the distance, waves slamming in the ocean, wind brushing in the trees; listening to the sounds of the beach after his same old dream since he can remember. Raising his head he wants to see the ocean too wonder if he is still in his dream. Realizing that he's awake he laid down again however she walked towards and hovered over him.

"Whoa!" yelled Sora, a light brown, spiky hair; blue eyed; wearing a red shirt and red pants with a short sleeve, white jacket, fourteen-year-old boy, "What are you doing Kairi?"

"Sorry you lazy bum, I knew you would be snoozing down here." said Kairi, wearing a light violent skirt with a spaghetti strap shirt, with short dark red hair, blue eyed, fourteen-year-old girl.

"It isn't like that, a huge black thing swallow me up. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, ah." stopped, Kairi knocked on Sora's head.

"Are you still dreaming?" asked Kairi.

"It wasn't a dream or was it? I don't know? That place, it was so bizarre." said Sora pondering.

"Yeah sure."

"Hey Kairi, do you remember your world before you came to this one?" asked Sora.

"As I told you, I don't remember anything."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Do you want to go back their?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I want to see your world, I want to see them all."

"What are we waiting for?" said Kairi with a smile.

"Hey you two." said Riku holding a log in his hand, "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

Riku is a silver hair teenager that is a year older than Sora and Kairi however like them he also has blue eyes. He wears baggy blue jeans in addition to his yellow straight jacket. Riku tossed the log to Sora while walking by towards Kairi. "Your just as lazy as he is." said Riku too Kairi.

"Eh, so you notice." Kairi said cheerfully.

As Riku started to sit on the sand, Kairi yelled, "Hey, I'll race you!"

Riku and Sora looked at each other, replying, "Are you kidding?"

"Ready, go!" shouted Kairi.

Both, Riku and Sora jumped and run on the shores of the island. The island is not that big, it only takes minutes to walk around the entire island while a bridge over them leads to a small flattop in the ocean. This small island and its massive mainland island are part of the tropical islands called Destiny Islands. For a reason, you can't see the mainland from small island however you can see the small island on the mainland.

Later, Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on the nearly completed raft looking at the sunset. Kairi is tying seashells she found earlier together where as Sora is swinging his wooden sword. "So, Kairi's home is out that their somewhere, right?" asked Sora.

"Maybe, we'll never know by staying here." answered Riku.

"How far can a raft take us?" asked Sora looking at Riku.

"Who knows, we'll think of something else if we have to." said Riku.

Kairi looked at Riku and asked , "So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do?"

Riku thought for a second before he could reply. "Well, i haven't really thought about it. I just always wonder why; if their are other worlds out their, why did we end up in this world. A world that is just a small piece of something thats much greater. So basically we could of ended up somewhere else right?"

"I don't know?" answered Sora.

"Exactly, thats why we must go out and find out." said Riku.

Sora stood up and said, "Well Riku I know why I want to see other worlds."

Sora pointed his wooden sword towards the sky, "Because its an adventure."

Across the stars on an other world, the court wizard stood in front of the doors of the Grand Hall of the King of the Disney Castle. The court wizard, Donald Duck with his blue pointed hat and blue cloth shirt enters the Grand Hall. Donald presents himself, "Good morning your majesty."

Donald walks across the quarter mile long, white hall towards the golden thrown at the end of the hall. "Nice to see you this morn.." Donald stopped talking reliving that the king is not on the throne.

Donald glance around the room, where Pluto, the king's golden brown dog, walked in sight from behind the throne. Looking closely, Donald sees that Pluto is holding a letter with a kings seal on it. He reached over a grab the letter from Pluto than open the letter. After Donald reeded the letter from the king, he bust out of anger and ran out of the hall.

Goofy, the Captain of the Guards is sleeping on the flower bed of the gardens of the Disney Castle. Donald running and shouting at Goofy, "Wake up Goofy, wake up, this is serious!"

Goofy kept on snoring that rattled his armor. Donald pull out his staff and shouted, "Thunder!"

Jump, lighting coming out at the end of his staff and strike Goofy. Goofy woken up, waved at Donald to say, "Hey there, good morning"

"Goofy we got a problem, don't tell anyone." whispered Donald.

"Queen Minnie?" asked Goofy.

"Not even the queen." Donald said commanded.

"Daisy?" Goofy asked confused.

"No! It's top secret." whisper Donald.

"Good morning Ladies!" yelled Goofy waving his hand.

"What?" said Donald.

Donald looked behind him to see both Queen Minnie in her red and pink dress with Daisy in her purple and white dress. Trying to hind something, Donald chuckles.


	2. Papua Fruit

"So much to do. So little time. Take your time." said the voice of the dark.

On Destiny Islands, Sora tying his rowboat to the dock of the small island. "The breeze feels great." said Selphie sitting on the end of the dock.

Selphie is a cheerful, short brown hair, thirteen-year-old girl wearing yellow beach clothes. "Hey Sora, have you heard of the legend of the papua fruit?" asked Selphie.

Sora than looked at the papua fruit on the papua tree. Papua fruit are yellow, star shaped fruit hanging off papua trees that look like coconut trees. "It says that, when one person shares the papua fruit with another, they are destine to be intertwine. It's so romantic." Selphie said gleefully by looking at the ocean.

"Well, see you around Selphie." said Sora waving his hand.

Sora decides to head for the middle of the island. He figure that Kairi or Riku would make him do work, maybe catching fish. Sora is good swimmer however he swims for fun not to do work, in fact Sora does anything to get out of anything he thought it wasn't fun.

Behind the huge tree and the waterfall, Sora enters the secret cave. The only people who knows about the cave are Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Inside the cave, drawings of maps, monsters, symbols are drawn on the walls and rocks. Sora and Kairi came to caves everyday to draw on the walls with rocks. The only thing they couldn't draw on is the wooden door in the back of the cave that can never be open.

Sora, looking at the last drawing he and Kairi in the cave. The drawing is of him and Kairi. Kairi drew Sora with great craftsmanship on the other hand, Sora's drawing of Kairi is made of bunch of lines that barley looks like Kairi. Sora sat down on the sandy floor then he picked up a rock right next to him and started drawing underneath his and Kairi's drawing. His drawing skills has not been improve since that time has kids however he did his best to finish his drawing. The drawing is done, it is arm coming from the drawing of Sora reaching out to Kairi with a papua fruit. "I've come to see the door to this world." said a cloaked man behind Sora.

Sora turned behind him and say, "What?"

"Before this world falls into darkness." said the cloaked man.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"All worlds begin and fall into darkness, it is their nature." continuing the cloaked man.

"What are talking about?"

"No one can escape this fate." said the cloaked man, ignoring Sora's questions.

"Well you see, I'm to get out their and escape your destiny. Huh, how did you get here?" asked Sora.

"You understand so little. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Sora heard a noise rushing behind the door, it acted like wind but it sounded like howling. Glanced, Sora turn his eyes off the man to check on the door. The noise stopped, Sora turned his head back however the cloaked man is gone.

_Donald,_

_I'm sorry for leaving so soon but great danger is abrading. The stars in the sky are disappearing one by one, which means that danger is not far behind. I need you and Goofy to find someone with a "key". I want you guys to follow him and stick with him at all cost, that "key" is to our survival. Go to Traverse Town, to meet a man named Leon, he'll point you in the right direction. _

_P.S. Please say sorry for to Minnie for me._

_ Thanks Pal_

After reading, Queen Minnie put the letter on the desk. Wondering, Daisy looks at the queen to ask, "What could this mean?"

The Queen thinks for a bit. "It means...we just have to trust the king." said The Queen.

"Gawrsh, I hope the King is okay." said Goofy.

"Your Majesty, don't worry we'll find the King and this 'key'." said Donald with his hand over his heart.

"Thank you, both of you." The Queen said with hope.

"C'mon Goofy." Donald told Goofy.

Pluto looked at Donald's face with his mouth and big eyes open. "Your coming too." said Donald while pulling on Pluto's leash.

Donald, Goofy, and Pluto walk down into the basement of the castle. In the basement, it holds the red polgon shape Gummi Ship. The Gummi Ship is capable of travel through the stars to other worlds with ease.

All three of them entered the ship, with Donald at the controls. Donald turn the engines on, rattling. Shaking, the door to the sky open. "Okay, blast off!" shouted Donald.

In minutes the ship, entered passed the castle, the clouds, the atmosphere, the gravity of the world.


	3. Dark Night

"You are the one who will open." said the voice in the dark.

Dark, after sunset; Sora lying in his bed thinking what is going to happen after they set sail tomorrow. Sora looking at a model boat hanging from the ceiling reminded of him his confrontation with Kairi at docks earlyier. "You know, Riku has changed." said Kairi to Sora.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"Well..." Kairi stopped to think of an answer.

"You okay?"

"Hey Sora, lets take the raft and go, just the two of us!" Kairi said cheerfully.

Confused Sora only could say is, "Huh?"

"Just kidding." giggled Kairi.

"Your the one who changed, Kairi."

"Maybe. You know I was afraid leave at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah of course."

"Thats good. Sora, don't ever change."

Sora remember that he was confused while Kairi continue to talk, "I just can't wait till we set sail, it'll be great."

Roar, Sora heard thunder off in a distance. Sora looked outside of his window where he sees a storm right over the small island. Thinking about the raft, Sora rushed out of his house and to his boat so he can make sure that the raft is safe. Surprising, getting to the island was easy even with the storm's waves.

Sora landed on the beach where he looks up to see a sphere in the sky. The sphere acted like a black hole, all the winds are blowing towards the sphere's direction and all the sand is being drawn towards it.

Sora to look in front of him to see, black creatures appearing from the ground. They look like gigantic forms of black ants however they have yellow eyes, smooth skin, and two legs. One of the creatures jump at Sora however Sora jumped out of the way. Sora grab his wooden sword and swing at the creature but the sword did nothing at the creature. Continuing to swing the sword, the sword passes through the creatures like air. Realizing that Sora can't fight these creatures, he decides to escape to the cave.

Quickly, Sora runs at the end of the cave where Riku is standing there and looking at the door. "Riku what are doing here?" yelled Sora.

"The door, is open." whispered Riku.

"What?" said Sora.

"The door is open Sora. We can finally can go to other worlds."

Sora says, "What are talking about Riku, we got to find Kairi..."

"Kairi is coming with us." Riku interrupts Sora, "We finally get to leave this island. We might never see our parents again, we might never come back. I'm not afraid of the dark."

Riku put out his arm with an open hand for Sora. A black hole appeared underneath Riku with black roots growing on Riku. Sora rush towards Riku but Sora is caught in the same black hole. Barley reaching, Sora's hand can almost touch Riku's hand however the roots kept on pulling and sinking Sora into the ground. Riku remain motionless even with the roots almost cover his body while Sora struggles to get out of the roots. Darkness, the roots have covered Sora's body in darkness, he can't see anything. Speck of light at the end of darkness, growing brighter. Brighter the light the closer Sora gets to it. Darkness is gone, Sora can only seeing light.

The town square of Traverse Town, surrounded by vernacular buildings, curved light posts, and curved street signs where Donald, Goofy, and Pluto walking by. Goofy looks and points at the night sky. "Donald look." said Goofy

Donald looks up as well and sees as well that a star has vanished in front of there eyes. "Lets hurry Goofy." said Donald.


	4. Traverse Town

Night, Traverse Town once a busy town now a ghost town. Most of the people live in the first district inside of their houses since people disappear every night in the Second and Third Districts. The town is divided into three districts, the First District is where the lower class people live; the Second District is the shops and the clock tower; the Third District is the town's plaza and the high class society live.

In the First District, Goofy; wearing brown pants plus green and black shirt, Donald; wearing blue pocket shirt and sailor hat, and Pluto search for the King or any of things that he said to find. "Wheres that key?" Donald said frustrated.

"Yo know Donald, I think we need to find Leon." said Goofy.

Pluto follow his nose by going into the ally whereas Donald is going in the opposite direction from Pluto's. Goofy looked at Pluto than turn to Donald and say, "You Donald, I betcha that..."

"What do you know you big poluka." Donald interrupted.

Donald continue to walk down the street while Pluto still walk down in the ally. Thinking out loud, Goofy says, "What do I know? C'mon Pluto!"

Goofy than followed Donald. Pluto's nose lead him behind some crates. Behind the crates, Pluto sniff and lick an uncatiuus boy. The boy woke up to see Pluto in front of his face, the boy is Sora. Sora thinking it was an other dream, he closed his eyes again. Pluto kick Sora in the stomach which made Sora wide awake and shout, "This isn't a dream."

Slowly, Sora got up and look around. He didn't know where he was so he turned to Pluto and ask, "Hey boy, do you know where we are?"

Pluto raised his ear and hear someone calling him. Running out the ally, Pluto follow the voice that is calling him. Sora chase after Pluto and shouting, "Hey wait!"

Pluto got away from Sora and Sora is standing in front in what seems to be a Jewelry store. Sora thinking to himself, "Where am I? Am I in a different world?"

Then Sora notice that there was something in his hand. Sora took a look, it was a sword however it didn't look like one since the edge of the cylinder blade is a hilt shape like a crown with the handle of the sword has a yellow guard. The sword looks like a key than it does has a blade.

In front of Sora's eyes, the black creatures appeared again. One of them jumps at Sora, with two hands Sora swing the sword at the creature. Unlike the wooden sword, the key like sword slashes through the creature and than the creature turn into fog that disappears. Sora is glad that now he can fight these creatures however their are to many creature for Sora to handle. Sora decides to run in the Jewelry Store and close the doors behind him so they won't get in. "Unless your buying something chap, I suggest you should leave since your made a bad first impression." said a man behind the cash register.

Sora looked at the straight back, brown hair man wearing a wight shirt with a brown leather vest with brown pants , man and said, "But...these creatures outside...have been..."

A thump is heard on the door. "So its the them again. Well we can't have rats can we."

The man grabs a pistol from under the register and heads outside. Bang, one shot destroyed all the creatures while Sora is shocked in seeing what happened. "I think introductions are in order. My name is Balthier kid." said Balthier patting Sora's head.

"I not a kid, my name is Sora!" shouted Sora, "Hey gramps, what is this place?"

"Demand after intro, I think you need to learn some manners. Since your not around these parts I guess I can cut a break. Your in Traverse Town and I suggest you look behind you, where these parts its dangerous for kid like yourself."

"Wait does that mean I'm in a different world? Uh, have you seen a person named Riku or Kairi?" asked Sora.

"No I haven't, I recommend you look around the town." suggested Balthier.

Looking at Balthier, Sora takes his advice and heads outside. "They will keep on coming after you..." Sora turn around. "Has long you wield the keyblade." said a man with long brown hair in black leather jacket and pants.

"You mean this?" said Sora holding the sword, ready for combat.

"Now let me see the that keyblade." said the man.

"What theirs no way your getting this."

"Fine have your way" the man said pulling out a sword with a handle that its shape acts like a revolver.

The man charges at Sora, swinging his blade. Sora block the attack with his sword and rolls behind the man for a counterattack. The man jumped backwards right behind Sora. Using the handle, the man hit the back of Sora's head then Sora fell uncatiuus. "Seems things are worst than I thought, a lot worse." said the man.

In the dark backstreets of the Second District, Donald and Goofy are still searching for Leon and the key. Nervous, Goofy said,"Gwarsh, this place seems spooky."

Donald replied, "Oh, I'm not scared."

A tap on Donald's shoulder made him jump in the air, screaming onto Goofy's back, shaking. "Excuse me, but did the King send you?" said a woman.

Goofy and Donald turn around to see who it was. The girl is wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a long purple skirt. She has short brown hair with one blue and one green eye. "My name is Yuna."


	5. Heartless

"Wake up you lazy bum." said someone next to Sora.

Sora woke up on a bed in a motel room. Rubbing his head, Sora stills feels the pain on the back of his head where the man hit him. "You okay?" said a woman.

Sora turn his head to see who was talking, its Kairi. "Those creatures are after you because you wield keyblade. But they are after your body because you wield the keyblade." said Kairi.

"I'm so happy your okay Kairi." Sora said happily.

"Kairi, who are you talking about, I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

Sora is confused until a flash of light replace Kairi with a young, short black hair adult, wearing a green shirt and tan shorts. "I think you over did it Squall." Yuffie said.

"I told you, its Leon." said the man who attack Sora, leaning on the wall right next to the keyblade.

Sora looked at the keyblade and asks, "The keybalde?"

"Yeah, we had to separate you and the keyblade to shake off those creatures and it turns out, thats how they we're tracking you." said Yuffie.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them." Leon said while picking up the keyblade. "Still its hard to beleive that you of all people are one the keyblades chosen ones."

The keybalde vanish in a beam of light and reappear in Sora's hand in a beam of light. "Well I guess beggars can't be choosers." continue Leon.

"Okay what about you guys start making sense. What's going on here?" demanded Sora.

"Okay, you guys know that there are more wolds at there than just your kingdom and this town right?" asked Yuna to Goofy and Donald who are in a different motel room.

"Yeah, but worlds are not allowed to meddle in another world's affairs" replied Goofy.

"Exactly because if they do, they will face the Heartless." said Yuna.

"The heartless?" Sora said confused.

"The creatures that attacked you, remember." said Yuffie.

Leon explained, "Heartless are creatures of dead bodies who lost their heart. They seek the darkness of hearts and attack worlds who interfere with other worlds. However, some Heartless seek out more darkness than they need to. The people who stop these Heartless from ruling the stars are the ones who can wield a Keyblade. They are called the Keybarriers."

"How do you guys know so much?" asked Sora.

"We heard it from Ansem." answered Yuffie.

"Ansem?" asked Goofy.

"Well more accurate it, from Ansem's reports. He was a scientist that studied the Heartless by writing down his research in very detailed reports."

"Gwarsh, can we see it?" asked Goofy.

"I'm sorry to say but they we're stolen." said Yuna being depressed.

"Stolen!" yelled Donald.

"And even more sad to say that I only could translate a few reports before they where stolen."

"Gwarsh, who stole them?" asked Goofy.

"Maleficent." answered Yuna.

"Who's Maleficent?" Sora asked.

Leon, looking down, said, "She's a powerful sorceress who controls the Heartless. Maleficent took over our world."

"That was nine years ago." Yuffie said being depressed.

Sora being confused, must asked, "Wait, you guys are also from another world?"

"Yes, and like you it seems that anyone that survives their world being destroyed is sent to this town." explained Leon.

Sora flashed a thought immediately after Leon explains what happen to their world. Jumped, Sora stand and shout. "Wait a minute, what happen to my home, my island, Riku, Kairi?"

Leon closed his eyes and say, "You know what, I really don't know."


	6. Meeting

Looking at Keyblade in Sora's lap, Sora wonder if his friends are safe. If Riku is in the same town or another world. Kairi either got out of the island or was stuck there. Yuffie said something to Sora but he did hear him. "Hey did hear me?" said Yuffie by shaking Sora.

Sora than turn his head towards Yuffie and reply, "Sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, I only said that its time to meet with the others."

A Heartless appeared out of black hole and it attacks Yuffie. Charging at the Heartless Leon shouted, "Yuffie, run!"

With a swing of a sword, Leon sliced the heartless and destroyed it. That Heartless is different, it as more of a humanoid appearance with a beak shape helmet. More helmet Heartless show up in the room. Sora swing his Keyblade and slice through multiple Heartless. Chasing after them, Sora follows the Heartless outside of the window and swinging the Keyblade at every Heartless he sees, while Leon follows Sora and also attacking the Heartless.

On the second floor balcony, Goofy hears a lot of noise on the ground floor and decides to take a look. Goofy sees the Sora and Leon fighting the Heartless and calls Donald to come over. Two helmet Heartless appeared in front of Donald and Goofy. Goofy pull out his round shield and Donald grab his wand. Goofy lean down and whispered to Donald, "Are these the Heartless guys?"

"Lets go get them, Goofy." shouted Donald. "Fire!"

Waving his wand, Donald throw a fireball at the Heartless. The impact of the fireball caused and explosion that destroyed the Heartless and send both Goofy and Donald flying into the air. Sora looked up to witness what was the noise and Sora sees Goofy and Donald falling straight towards him. Trying to get out of the way, Sora tried to run however Goofy and Donald fell on Sora in a pile. While Sora is on the bottom of the pile, Goofy and Donald see the Keyblade in Sora's hands and both shout, "The key!"

From the sky pieces of armor crash all the way down to the ground. The armor is a gigantic purple Heartless made up of two hands, feet, a body, and a head that stood however it's body part are not connected. It raised his hand too strike Sora, Goofy, and Donald but Leon pulled the trigger of his blade that shot a fireball from his blade and stop the Armor Heartless from attacking.

Quickly; Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood up and prepare to attack the Armor Heartless. The Armor Heartless launch it's foot at Sora, but Goofy block the attack with his shield. Donald cast Thunder on the launched foot and the foot is vanquished. Even with it's foot gone, the Heartless stood tall. Sora deciding to ignore the other body parts, jumps into the air and slices through the body. With Sora's attack, the Armor Heartless evaporates slowly from existence.

After the battle, Goofy and Donald went up to Sora and talk to. They explain that they are from another world searching for the King and Sora, but they do not tell Sora about their mission. Sora looking at them said, "So you've been looking for me?"

Goofy and Donald both nodded in a sign of yes. Leon spoked behind Sora, "They too have been searching for the Keybarrier."

Then Goofy asked Sora, "Hey, why don't you come with us. We can go to other worlds in our ship."

Sora looking down, mumbling out loud, "I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi?"

"Of course." said Donald."But you can't come looking at that, understand."

Sora looking up confused in what Donald meant. "No frowns, no sad faces okay?" said Donald.

"Yeah you gotta look funny like us." Goofy with a smile.

"This boat wants some happy faces." Donald said also with a smile.

"Happy?" said Sora.

Sora did his best smile he could conjure up, but Sora's open smile is the type not to be seen on photographs. Both Donald and Goofy laugh at Sora smile. Sora turn his smile into a grin and said, "Okay, I'll go with you guys."

Donald put out his hand and introduce himself, "Donald Duck."

Goofy put his hand over Donald's and said, "The names Goofy."

Sora putting his hand over Goofy's said "I'm Sora."

"Well guys, be careful your journey will not be an easy one." said Leon.

Sora turn around, facing Leon to ask, "Your not coming?"

"Well people in this town need to be protected. And I can't imagine leaving someone when I know they're in danger."

"Understand." said Sora.

"Come Sora, we'll show you are vessel." said Goofy.

Goofy and Donald lead Sora outside the town to the front gates where they parked the Gummi Ship. When inside, Sora is amazed in the technology of the ship. Sora run and glanced all over the ship has a kid in a toy store. "Hey Sora." Donald yelled. "Take a seat we're about to leave."

Sora sat right next to Donald who is at controls. Sora thinking about his friends, he said to himself, "I'll find you guys, both of you."


	7. Judgement

Looking at the stars, Sora admire them as he did when he was on the island with Riku and Kairi. Remember them made Sora depressed if they are safe. Goofy sees Sora's down look, wondering if Sora's okay. "Hey Sora, are you alright?"

Sora looking at the stars said, "I wonder if Riku or Kairi are looking at stars."

"Don't worry Sora. You'll find them, I just know it." said Goofy.

Sora turn towards Goofy with a smile. "Destination ahead." shouted Donald.

"Already?" asked Goofy.

"So we're really heading to another world?" Sora asked gleefully.

"Yep, now get ready to depart." said Donald

A gray sky, the black carriage rides through the light rain pouring on the stone streets and pass by the old white cottages. The carriage stops in front of the line of soldiers on horses. Judge Frollo, a old man wearing a black robe, and black and purple hat; got out of the carriage. Frollo looked Captain Pheobus and ask, "Captain, what is the report of these demons."

Captain Pheobus is a middle-aged man with gold armor who as honor to protect the people of Paris. Pheobus told Frollo, "Well sir, it seems that the demons are found around Notre Dame."

Frollo stared at Pheobus when asking, "What about the Gypsy?"

"We have no leads, sir." replied Pheobus. "If may I ask sir, but why is the Gypsy important?"

"Because captain, that Gypsy manipulates those demons who have been attacking citizens. Their kind has always had the power to control us men, but now they have power to control the creatures of hell. We must put a stop to this. Find the Gypsy at all costs. You have your orders."

"Understood." said Pheobus. Now turning to the soldiers, "Okay men, search the city, knock on every door, ask every man, woman, and child."

Near them; Sora, Donald, and Goofy heard Frollo and Pheobus conversation. Sora looked Donald and Goofy and said, "Guys did you hear that? We need to find this person."

Donald and Goofy than looked at each other in a sign of hesitation. Sora wonder why they don't want to find the Gypsy and had to ask, "What's wrong?"

Goofy than turn to sora to say, "Well Sora, if go looking for this person it would be meddling. It thats against the rules."

"What are you talking about?" Sora questioning. "If the Heartless are harming people, then should we stop the person who's controlling the Heartless?"

"Gwarsh, when you but like that..." Goofy said looking down.

"Com on you two, we're here to look for the King and your friends Sora." implied Donald. "Those soldiers seem that they can handle it themselves."

"True, but I can't just stand and do nothing. I going to help these people if you don't want to help of not." Sora said while running off.

"Sora stop!" yelled Donald.

Sora disappeared from Donald and Goofy's sight. "What do we do now Donald?" asked Goofy.

"Com on Goofy, we can find the King without him." said Donald walking in the opposite direction of Sora. Goofy stared in Sora's direction before he went along with Donald.

Goofy and Donald searched around the city for hours with no sign of the King. While walking, Donald sees a long black hair woman running right towards. The woman tripped, a group of Heartless are catching towards her quickly. One of the Heartless jumped at the woman however lighting came striking down on the Heartless and vanquished. Goofy threw his shield at the other Heartless with one by one they are destroyed.

"Are you okay?" asked Goofy with his hand reaching out.

The woman grabbed Goofy's hand, pulling her up. She wears a purple skirt and a short white sleeve shirt with emerald earrings. Has she stood Donald sees a Wanted poster of her has the Gypsy.

"Hey your that Gypsy thats controlling the Heartless!" shouted Donald.

"Heartless is that what they're called." pondered the woman.

"Don't act surprise, your the one controlling them." Donald said.

"I don't control anyone." said the woman, "Judge Frollo just thinks that all the problems of the city are caused by Gypsies. He just wants to get rid of all Gypsies from the face of this world. I do see that these Heartless are hurting people, but I assure you I'm not the one who is causing this."

"Why should we believe you?" asked Donald.

Goofy looking at Donald said, "Donald, you saw the Heartless attacking her."

Donald looking at Goofy said, "Goofy, thats not prove she could have plan that out."

The woman looked at them both and said, "So your names are Goofy and Donald. Well I'm Esmeralda and if you want prove I'll show you prove."


	8. Trial

Evening, the rain stopped but the gray sky still lurks over the city. Esmeralda, wearing an old cloth with a wooden cane made that made her look like an old bitter lady lead Goofy and Donald outside of the city into the country side. Carious, Goofy asked, "So we're we go'in?"

"You'll see." said Esmeralda.

In a distance, they see a grain mill over a bridge. When they pass the bridge and arrive closer to the mill, they see the soldiers that we're in the city surrounding the mill with a crowd of nearby villagers standing nearby. "What's this?" asked Donald.

"Soldiers questioning a family for my whereabouts." answered Esmeralda.

They join the crowd so they to see what is happening. Goofy is able to hear them while Donald and Esmeralda could only make out what the guards are saying. "I tell you, there are no Gypsies hers." said the male farmer.

"Perhaps not but I bet I know we're she is, after all I heard quite of number of Gypsies stop by here." said Frollo with confidence.

"Their have been Gypsies here but I don't know where any of them went. Please forgive us." pleaded the farmer on his knees.

Frollo patting on the farmer's shoulder said, "I forgive you, but I can't say that our lord as forgiven you."

Turning to his soldiers commanded them to take the farmer, his wife and child to inside the grain mill. Closing the door behind them, Frollo blocked the door with a spear across it. Frollo turn towards Phoebus and commands, "Burn it."

"What?" quickly replied Phoebus.

Frollo handed Phoebus a lit torch and said, "They have disobeyed the law and they should be punish for it."

Phoebus looking at the torch, slowly walk toward the grain mill. Raising the torch, Phoebus threw the torch into the water barrel. Looking at Pheobus with empty eyes, Frollo said, "Despicable coward."

Frollo grabbed an other torch form one of the soldiers and threw it at the mill. The mill blazed in flames soaring into the sky with the heat traveling along with the wind. Despite Goofy and Donald standing far away from the flames, they sweat like they just ran a marathon. Phoebus rush inside the mill through the window. The flames make it impossible to see what is happening inside. Flying, the door open by Phoebus leaving the mill with a child in his arms along with the man and his wife behind him.

At a safe a distance form the blazing mill, Phoebus handed the child to her parents. They left happily but they also cried as well. One of the soldiers about to swing his sword through Phoebus head however Goofy threw his shield knocking the sword out of the man's hand. Esmeralda quickly grabs Phoebus' arm and drags him along with her. Frollo pointing at them shouts, "Their with that Gypsy, don't let them escape!"

Donald cast a fog spell that surrounding the area so he, Goofy, Esmeralda, and Pheobus can escape. The soldiers fire their arrows but because the fog decreases their vision, they can not properly aim their shots. Each arrow keeps on passing by them, some never close while others almost hit them. Phoebus, felt a pain in his back, one of the arrows has hit him. About to fall, Goofy lifted Phoebus up by his arm around Goofy's head. Donald looking at the others said, "I can heal him but this isn't the place to do it."

Phoebus breathing hardly said, "Notre...Dame."

Goofy looking at Phoebus ask, "Wheres that?"

"Its in the middle of the city." answered Esmeralda.

"Aw phooey." replied Donald.

"Come on Donald, we gotta hurry before they catch up to us." said Goofy. "Esmerald, can you lead the way?"

Looking at them, Esmeralda replied, "Yes, I just hope we're quicker than Frollo."


End file.
